


Gentle Rainy Days

by pyuupyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, the two dorks try and escape from the rain and hinata forgot his key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuupyuu/pseuds/pyuupyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and the Karasuno duo is unprepared. Thankfully, Hinata's house is close by... though, it'd probably be a lot more helpful if Hinata had the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first published work for haikyuu (?!!?!!) so yeah i hope i did these two dweebs justice !!! enjoy

"I can't believe this," Kageyama muttered, as Hinata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Haha, yeah... I guess I forgot my key at home this morning..." Hinata mused. At the moment, the two of them were sitting on the steps leading into his house, taking shelter from the rain that started up a few minutes ago. Now, not only were they locked out, but they were stuck here until the rained stopped.

"Idiot!" Kageyama snapped. "How can you forget something as important as the key!" He sighed with exasperation. He supposed he was the real fool for going to Hinata's house under the assumption that the other would have a key to get in. He hadn't even stopped to consider that the airhead would pull something like this because it seemed too far-fetched, even for him. Kageyama learned too late he should never underestimate the power of empty-headedness.

The rain started to come down harder, filling the air with the sound of it pattering against foliage and wet cement. Kageyama gazed around boredly, accepting the fact that he was stuck here. All of a sudden Hinata made a sound of realization, and before he cound question it, the orange-haired boy started crawling over him. "Hey! What the fuck--"

Hinata strained his neck off the edge of the porch to see as he held onto Kageyama's shirt for support. "I'm trying to see if my mom left the window unlocked. We might be able to climb through if she did!"

Kageyama bit back another retort as Hinata completely violated his personal space. Why didn't he just ask him to move in the first place? Why did he have to go about it in the most obnoxious and heart-throbbing way possible? Kageyama struggled to breathe as the idiot sat on him and blinked innocently. He hadn't the slightest clue the effect he was having on him, or how intimate and awkward the situation really was. _Is he doing this on purpose? Or is he really just that dense?_

"Hey! It is!" Hinata jumped up excitedly, running out into the rain without a second thought. The window may have been on the first story, but the large shrubs in between made it impossible for him to get close. He reached across the foliage, his fingertips barely able to graze over the glass planes. He tried again, only to accidentally slip and faceplant into the shrubbery instead. Kageyama stifled a laugh with the heel of his palm as he felt the glare of the other nearly burn a hole through him. "It's not funny, you jerk! Not all of us can be as tall as the Tokyo Tower!"

Hinata continued miserably for several more minutes before crying out in anguish. "Kageyama! I... I don't think I can reach it," he yelled, his pride long gone since he was absolutely drenched. It was downpouring by now.

Kageyama grumbled something under his breath before stepping out from under the shelter, immediately feeling the rain batter him in a torrent of relentless waves. Hinata yelled something else but he couldn't hear, the wind and heavy rain efficiently deadening him to all other sounds. By the time he was able to pry open the window and tumble inside, him and Hinata were completely and totally soaked.

They collapsed into a puddle on the floor instantaneously, exhausted from the experience. Hinata laughed, like he just heard a particularly good joke. "What?" Kageyama questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." Hinata waved him off lazily. "I just remembered there was a hide-away key under the doormat-- Ow!"

Kageyama held the hand he just hit Hinata with out threateningly. The shorter boy shrivelled in fear, still rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Okay, yeah, I deserved that." Hinata shivered and sat up, wringing out his sleeves. "Let's dry off! I'm f-freezing."

Kageyama followed Hinata upstairs into his bedroom, making a short stop along the way to grab a towel. He awkwardly stripped in the corner and changed into Hinata's much smaller, but drier, clothing. At this point, he hardly cared anymore that the sleeves stopped just past his elbows. It brought him some semblance of relief from the cold. Even though it was pouring outside, it was still the middle of summer, and Hinata's house's AC was apparently set on a timer. The cool air blowing through the ventilation left him shivering even in dry clothing.

Hinata returned from downstairs with two cups of hot chocolate and beamed from ear to ear. "Here! To warm us up!"

Kageyama took it gratefully and sat down beside Hinata on his bed. It felt warm and nice between his frigid palms, bringing him back to life as it filled his cheeks with rosy heat. "Hinata." The other boy looked up from his mug with curiosity. "Th... Thanks, for the change of clothes. Even though it's your fault mine got wet in the first place."

Hinata laughed and finished off his drink with a loud slurp, setting it down noisily on his bedside table. "S'no problem. Hey," he nudged Kageyama, who looked downcast, "it's not a big deal. Really. I know you'd do the same for me."

He opened his mouth to say something more but yawned instead, his light eyelashes fluttering shut like the wings of a bird. He sighed contently, stretching his arms and legs out as he arched his back like a cat. Kageyama found the entire display strangely endearing and he forced himself to lean away before his embarassing thoughts showed on his face.

"'Ey, Kage'ma? Where'd you go..." Hinata felt the absence of heat against his side, patting the quilt blindly until his hands found purchase in the form of the other boy's right knee. His hand patted up Kageyama until he wrapped it around his side, pulling him into an awkward side-hug. Hinata nuzzled his chest. "Mm, you smell nice. Like chocolate. Oh wait... Heh, maybe that's me."

Kageyama was too stunned to say anything. His face turned red and he tensed, his arms hovering over the orange-haired boy like he didn't quite know what to do with them. "Watch out, stupid. You almost spilled my hot chocolate." Hinata rolled his eyes and snatched it out of his hands, setting it down out of reach before Kageyama could even blink. Then he was back, the warmth of his presence noticable at once. He warmed him more than the hot chocolate ever could.

"Um... Hinata?" Kageyama looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment and uncertainty. He face felt lit up like a lightbulb and he was, frankly, terrified to be this close to Karasuno's decoy. Not that Hinata himself scared him or anything. It was the butterflies in his stomach and the tightness in his chest as Hinata nuzzled into him further that frightened him the most.

“Sorry, you’re just so… warm,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt. Kageyama tensed further and considered rolling away, but with a sigh of defeat, he gave in, and wrapped the heavy quilt around the both of them. He leaned back against the wall, now sandwiched between the soft, warm sheets and the short, tangle of limbs that was the boy nestling on top of him. Hinata was like the sun breaking through and shining its warmth on him after a cloudy day. His sun. Kageyama bit his tongue sharply to keep himself tethered to reality.

He tried to think about something else-- anything but the situation he was currently in. Volleyball. Ah, yes, volleyball. Volleyball was his life and more important to him than anything. Ever since he could remember, that sport was the driving force in his life that kept him moving forward, always eager to improve in and become better, stronger, _sharper_. He never thought anyone was as passionate as him, that was, until, he met--

“Ugh!” He groaned, both his hands crumpling against his forehead. Why was it always with him? Since when did that scrawny little hyperactive mess of a teammate of his crawl into his life and nestle so firmly there? He was like some kind of disease he didn’t know he had, and now it was too late and he was done for, his heart beating madly like some kind of sad, desperate, last effort attempt to save himself once and for all from this… _sickness_.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s eyes peered up at him, less than a foot away from his face. It seemed in the midst of his self-anguish that the setter hadn’t realized the cause of his problems had woken up from his light doze. There was concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he retorted childishly, his high blush reddening. His focused on his fists clenching and unclenching the soft material at his sides. He paid special attention to the rain pattering against the window, and the sound of the AC switching off. Suddenly, it was all too hot.

“Well… Is it something I can fix?”

He mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

“Huh?”

“I said… You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Hinata sighed. “Yeah, you tell me that a lot.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t finished.” Kageyama chewed the inside of his cheek. He turned away from the other’s expectant face. “You’re an idiot, and you make me an idiot, too.”

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata quipped darkly, squirming until Kageyama looked him in the face. There was a strange quality to his eyes that the shorter boy couldn't quite place. He looked halfway between fear and discomfort, yet still just as intense as always.

Kageyama leaned closer. His eyes zeroed in on Hinata's lips, how they were chapped and bitten to hell and back but probably still soft, and judging by the chocolate on them, still sweet.

Before either could react, the gap was gone, and Kageyama's lips were on Hinata's. Both of them were surprised and neither was moving and, hell, it was kind of like kissing a dead fish but worse, and less responsive.

Maybe it was the roll of thunder overhead, or maybe it was just sheer luck, but finally a gear shifted in place in Hinata's brain and he kissed back, slipping his own chapped lips between Kageyama's soft and surprisingly pliant ones. Instead of kissing nose-to-nose Hinata tilted his head ever so slightly, pressing against the other's cheek and sinking deeper into his chest.

It was warm and sweet, and had the delicate and innocent feeling of a first kiss. Shocks of pleasure tingled up and down their limbs before settling comfortably in their chests and stomachs. It was... nice. 

A few seconds passed of this and Hinata leaned back to breathe. His legs were curled beneath him on Kageyama's lap.

"So. Yeah."

"Kageyama," Hinata began, holding his hands up to his lips, "does that mean... you like me?"

Kageyama drew the other's hands down from his face and tugged, pulling Hinata clumsily against his chest. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You're... okay." Hinata laughed giddily and looked up, eyes shining. He felt warmth bubble up in his chest and explode in a fit of joyful laughter.

Kageyama held both of Hinata's hands still, holding them up between them. He flipped them over, palms up, looking at Hinata's smaller ones, decorated with calluses and bruises undoubtedly from spiking so much. Kageyama's thumb rubbed the worked skin with surprising gentleness and pressed a breathy kiss to the base of Hinata's palm. Then, one by one, he gingerly folded up his teammate's fingers, peppering the tired skin up and down as he went. Hinata blushed deeply and stuttered out several remarks before giving up and relinquishing control to Kageyama.

When Kageyama felt he had paid enough attention to his palms, he moved from his fingers to his wrists, kissing the thin skin above his pulse tenderly. He kissed where the skin met his hand, where it sloped down into the gradual curve that was his thin, nimble arms, that tremored ever so slightly in his grasp. Then, he used Hinata's own wrists to guide him back down as he laid onto the mattress, sinking into the soft fortress with a sigh. Hinata smiled dizzily down at him, strangely affected by the entire display.

Hinata sank down, legs wrapped around Kageyama's hips, breathing into the kiss like it was second-nature to him. His fingers greedily roamed along Kageyama, from his fingers, chest, jawline, and side, ghosting all over him before finally settling back in the other's palms. He deepened the kiss with a tilt of his head and a squeeze from the other's hand.

"Mmph," Kageyama breathed, blushing an even deeper shade. He shuddered as Hinata's tongue snaked over his lips and pressed against them gently, eagerly, asking for permission. He went ahead anyways, slipping inside Kageyama's mouth and exhaling, his breath and tongue mingling within. He felt so warm and complete, as the kiss dragged on and time seemed to stop, the heat they were generating making them forget about the cool dampness of the day and the issue of school and homework and winning for volleyball. Nothing mattered anymore. They were one, and neither could tell when one ended and the other began.

Eventually their kisses slowed until they were nothing more than soothing, fleeting, ghosts of a kiss. Hinata sighed into Kageyama's mouth before laying down and resting his head on his chest. Their fingers were still laced.

"Kageyama," he whispered, his hot breath tickling the other's neck.

"Yeah?"

"That was gay."

A short, curt laugh. "You're gay."

"Yeah, well. You're gay, and you make me gay, too," said Hinata, a mischievous grin on his face. Kageyama's expression darkened at the reference to his embarrassing comment earlier.

"I'm taking everything I said back."

"Wa-ah!! No! You can't do that, you already drank my hot chocolate!"

Kageyama laughed, and that was that. The two didn't even question this new phase of their relationship; no, they were much too dense for that. It felt as natural to them as a volleyball between their hands, or being by the other's side.

Neither felt like moving so they laid there between the soft sheets in mutual silence, listening to the calming rain and the soothing sound of each other's pulse. Drowsiness, after all, was a side effect of lazy, rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love feedback on this because it definitely encourages me to write more :)) that being said, this isn't the last you'll see of me and my kagehina fics... ha...


End file.
